Jack O'Conner
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Moments of Jack O'Conner's life from his birth to the moment he leaves for college.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. O'Conner! Mr. O'Conner! Hurry! This way! This way!" a nurse said to Brian O'Conner in Spanish as he arrived with Dominic Toretto after a race to the hospital for the birth of the former's child with Mia Toretto, the latter's younger sister.

"It's okay. I got it," Elena Neves, Dom's girlfriend, replied to the nurse in Spanish. Then in English, she said to Brian, "It's all right. You're just in time."

"You're going to be a great father, Brian," Dom reassured his brother-in-law.

"What makes you so sure?" Brian asked him as he has been minor fears about being a father since his own father was never actually there for him as a child.

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't. Get in there," Dom jokingly threatened, then he added, "And remember, Brian, the second you go through those doors, everything changes. Our old life is done."

Brian then runs through these doors with the nurses escorting him where he finally finds the room he is looking for. There, he finds his heavily pregnant wife who is going through painful contractions but lights up a smile at the sight of her loving husband.

"Brian, you made it!" Mia said with happy tears in her eyes.

"That's right, babe. And I'm not going anywhere. It's you, me, this baby, and possible future kids forever," Brian reassured her.

"All right, Senora O'Conner. The baby is ready to be out, so start pushing," the doctor instructed Mia. Mia then started pushing with all her might with Brian motivating her to continue until the baby is finally out where Mia then sighs with relief.

"It is a healthy baby boy, Senor and Senora O'Conner," the doctor reported. After cleaning the baby up, she hands him over to the happy couple.

"He is perfect, Brian," Mia said with amazement along with post-labor tears as she holds her newborn son then hands him over to Brian.

"He sure is, babe. He sure is," Brian replied as he too also looked at his newborn baby boy in amazement with a smile on his face.

"So, what should we name him?" Mia asked as they haven't really thought about it surprisingly.

"Why don't we choose a simple name for him? Living with us, his life will most likely be complicated," Brian suggested. "What about Jack?"

Mia then looked at her son and then, "Jack is perfect, Brian. Jack Vincent O'Conner," she finished. Vincent is named after a good friend of the Torettos who was fatally shot not too long ago. After that moment, Dom and Elena peeked in.

"Can we come in?" Dom asked on behalf of himself and Elena. Brian and Mia then both nodded at the two and signalled them to come in. Dom and Elena then spotted Jack and they both stared at him with awe while Brian and Mia just smiled with pride.

"Hey, little guy," Dom greeted to the sleeping baby as he holds him. "So, does he have a name yet?"

"Meet Jack Vincent O'Conner," Brian introduced then looked at Dom's face at which he had his eyebrow raised to which Brian finally caught on and quickly added, "Hyphen Toretto."

"That's better, O'Conner," Dom said with a smile. He then hands Jack over to Elena who then started cooing to the baby in either Spanish or Portuguese. "He is so cute. You two are so lucky," she then said to Brian and Mia.

"All right, I'm the one who pushed him out, so may I please have him back?" Mia begged to have her son brought back in her arms. Brian then took his phone out to take a picture of Mia and Jack and then sent the picture along with the text, "Jack Vincent O'Conner-Toretto. 7 pounds, 8 ounces," to everyone consisting of Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Han Seoul-Oh and his girlfriend Gisele Yashar, Tego Leo, and Rico Santos. They all then texted back with either "Congrats", "OMG", "So amazing", etc. Brian and Mia then both looked at Jack and began to wonder what adventures will await for them in raising him.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year old...**

Brian and Mia were putting the finishing touches for Jack's first birthday party at the Toretto house. They just moved back to L.A. after taking down Owen Shaw's crew in Europe and were able to get full pardons for their crimes. Plus, Dom managed to get the love of his life, Letty Ortiz, back after it has proven that she is still alive and although she pretty much lost her memory, she is pretty adjusted back to her old family and has taken a real liking to Jack.

"It's just unbelievable," Mia starts her conversation. "Jack just turned one today and a lot has changed in our family. I mean: we just got back here, Gisele is dead, Elena has become Hobbs' new partner, we got Letty back, and she and Dom are back together..."

"I know what you mean," Brian replied. "Where are those two anyway?"

"Relax. They're bringing in Jack's birthday cake," Mia said then turns to look at Jack who is playing with the toy cars given to him shortly after he was born in a playpen. "Do you ever think Jack is going to have a normal life?"

"To be honest, I doubt it," Brian answered trying to be as honest as he can. "But we will do our best to make sure he is happy no matter what."

"You're right. Why don't you get the video camera?" Mia said while Brian left to get the camera. Dom and Letty then came in with the cake.

"All right, we got the racecar cake," Dom announced. Jack's birthday cake is a chocolate cake with blue icing that is in a shape of a racecar with _#1_ written in white icing.

"Oh, great. It is made just like Dad did when we were kids," Mia smiled. "Remember? He had cakes made for us just like this except yours was black and mine was pink."

"Yeah, he was always trying to remind you that you're his little girl," Dom laughed teasing her.

"All right, I've got the video camera," Brian said as he walked in.

"Okay. We came up with this idea that we film the party and then we'll give the DVD to Jack when he turns eighteen like a little time capsule for him," Mia explained to Dom and Letty.

"That is actually cool," Letty supported the idea.

"You might want to save that onto your computer and burn the DVD after you tape his first street race," implied Dom with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Dom, just the big picture I was looking for: Jack's first birthday and his first trip to juvie," Mia said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm not saying that I indefinitely forbid Jack from racing but I'm just saying we put his safety first."

"Mama. Dada," Jack signalled for either one of his parents to pick him up to which Mia responded by picking him up while Brian pointed the camera at him.

"Here is the birthday boy. Happy Birthday, Jack. Wanna say something, buddy?" Brian playfully asked Jack.

"Hi, Dada," Jack answered resulting in some laughter.

"Okay, that'll do for now. Now, Mom, wanna say something?"

"Hi, Jack. Happy first and eighteenth birthday. By the time you see this, you would be all grown up and..." Mia tries to hold back her tears but couldn't. "I'm sorry, Jack. Mom tears. You could understand, can you?"

"Okay, Jack, now to cover up that awkward moment. Let's turn to your Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty. I'm sure they have some words to say," Brian said and then quickly turned the camera to Dom and Letty.

"Hey, mijo, this is your Aunt Letty. Even though I haven't really known you for so long, I have come to love you and I'm always here to make sure that you turn out to be a pretty cool chico," Letty presented her birthday message.

"What's up, Jack? This is your Uncle Dom. That's right, I'm your cool uncle and how do I know that? Because I'm the one who brought in the Charger you're driving in," Dom said trying to tease Brian who then turned the camera to himself.

"And that's your cool delusional loony Uncle Dom because everybody knows you're driving the Skyline," Brian quickly rebutted.

"All right, boys. That's enough! Our guests are going to be here any minute and I don't want to embarrass 18-year old Jack over there," Mia jokingly pointed out while pointing to the camera.

Starting about a few minutes later, more family members have come for the party with Roman first, Tej second, Han third, and lastly unexpectedly Elena and Hobbs together at Elena's insistence. Even though Elena and Dom have broken up because of Letty, they still remain amiciable friends and Elena will still like to be acknowledged to Jack as "Aunt Elena". After they have all arrived, they have decided to exchange presents to Jack first since he has a certain eating time which will be used for cake.

First, went Hobbs and Elena together with Brian pointing the camera to the two of them. "Hey, Jack. Happy first and eighteenth birthday. First of all, I insisted Hobbs to come even though he wasn't close to your family as I was. But we both got you something and I hope you like it," Elena introduced herself and Hobbs. Then Mia wrapped open their gift which is a package of wind-up toys in different forms which includes bear, robot, flipping dog, etc.

"Why thank you, Aunt Elena. And Uncle Hobbs..." Mia teased him for a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, kid," Hobbs replied back looking kind of embarrassed as everyone laughed.

Now, it was Han's turn. "Happy first and eighteenth birthday, Jack. I don't really have a gift that you could unwrap, but I do have a poem I like to recite for you. This was actually inspired by your Aunt Gisele who died not long ago. I hope you like it." Han then recites his poem for Jack which brought tears to a few eyes.

"Thank you, Uncle Han. That was beautiful," Mia said with her eyes being two of the ones that welled up.

Now, it was Tej's turn. "Happy first and eighteenth birthday, Jack. The most important advice I can give you is that you gotta use your brains. So to practice, I got you this..." Mia then unwrapped Tej's gift which are blocks of different geometric shapes complete with something containing the spots to put each shape in.

"Thank you, Uncle Tej. Jack'll be sure to thank you if he gets good grades in school," Mia said.

Now, it was Roman's turn. "Happy first and eighteenth birthday, little man. Now to cover up the nerdy gift Uncle Tej just gave you, I think I have something a little bit better..." Mia noticed that Roman's gift was moving and made a silent assumption of what it was. Mia opened the gift box and sees that it is a German Shepherd puppy who jumps out and started licking Jack's cheek who responded with glee. "Every kid needs a dog," Roman finished.

"Awww...Jack loves it. Thank you, Uncle Rome," Mia said while still staring at the puppy in awe.

"Okay, now Han, take the camera," Brian instructed as he passed the camera to Han. "Now Jack, this is from me, your mom, your Uncle Dom, and your Aunt Letty. I think this could be your biggest present ever. Since you're not legally supposed to have a car until you're sixteen, I thought we'd like to bring a little start-up car for you," Brian said to the camera as Dom brings a mini racecar which is painted half-blue and half-black representing Dom's black Charger and Brian's blue Skyline. Jack responded with a happy squeal and clapped his hands.

"Finally, your dad and Uncle Dom has finally compromised their car choices on your start-up car. Isn't that great, sweetie?" Mia said to the camera. "Now anybody ready for cake?" Mia asked to which everybody responded enthusiastically. Jack blew out the candles and everyone chomped down the racecar cake which turned out to be so delicious that everyone asked for seconds. After everyone has left, Dom and Letty has gone to bed, and Jack has been put down in his crib, Brian and Mia decided to have private camera time as a final birthday message to Jack.

"Hi, Jack. Well, your first birthday is over and your eighteenth birthday is probably done too by the time you finished this DVD. We just wanna say that we are so lucky that you came into our lives and you have made us happier than we all thought. Since we're not psychics, we hope raising you won't be so much of a challenge and you will make the right choices in life. In the future, you will probably going to have kids too and we hope we have been good influences on you when you have them. Good night and good luck, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

**5 years old...**

After a quick bath, putting on his pajamas, and brushing his teeth, Jack immediately rushes to his bed where both his parents are waiting to tuck him in.

"You gotta get a good night's sleep, buddy," Brian reminded him. "Tomorrow's your first day of Kindergarten."

"I don't know, Daddy," Jack said nervously. "I'm a little scared."

"I know it is a little scary for you, Jack, but as soon as you make a friend there, I'm sure that you are going to love Kindergarten," Mia try to assure of him.

"But what if I can't make a friend, Mommy?" Jack asked even more nervous than ever. "What if nobody likes me?"

"Who couldn't like you, our little racer?" Brian rhetorically asked and then he and Mia started playing with Jack a little bit which cheered him up a little. "All you have to do is be nice, smart, and funny and you, buddy, are all these things."

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Mommy," Jack said and then hugged and kissed them both. Then, Max Power (the puppy given by Roman) walked into the room then jumped onto Jack's bed to lick him.

"Hey, how about Max Power sleeps in your bed tonight? Will that make you feel better?" Mia offered Jack.

"Yeah!" Jack answered even though Brian and Mia knew it was obvious. "Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy," Jack said hugging and kissing them both again. After his parents left, he then said to his beloved dog, "Good night, Max Power."

The next morning after dressing himself and brushing his teeth, Jack slowly goes downstairs for breakfast where he is joined by his parents, Uncle Dom, and Aunt Letty.

"Good morning, mijo," Letty greeted Jack. "Wow! Don't you look good for your first day of Kindergarten?"

"Thank you, Auntie Letty," Jack replied though unsure. "Did Mommy and Daddy tell you to say that?"

"Of course they didn't," Letty replied to the question pretending to be offended.

"Sorry, Auntie Letty, I'm just a little scared," Jack apologized.

"Don't worry, Jack. You know, I was nervous on my first day of Kindergarten too," Dom said trying to cheer him up.

"You were?" Jack said surprised given how his Uncle Dom looks like now: a big fearless giant.

"I was, but look at me now. So, don't worry about it too much. All right, little racer?" Dom smiled at the little boy.

"Okay. Thank you, Uncle Dom," Jack smiled back. At least that got Jack to eat enough of his big breakfast his mother had prepared for him.

"All right, buddy, ready to go?" Brian asked Jack as he is preparing his backpack.

"I think so," Jack answered. As soon as he was finished with his breakfast, Jack grabbed his backpack and headed out to the car with his parents but not before he said goodbye to Dom, Letty, and Max Power. As soon as they've arrived at the Kindergarten classroom in the school building, Jack sees the other kids being friendly to each other and thought that he doesn't have anything to worry about.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Mia said to Jack and then gave him a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek.

"We'll pick you up later, okay, buddy?" Brian told him as he also gave him a goodbye hug and kiss.

"Okay. Bye-bye," Jack replied to them as he is waving. He then sets his backpack in the cubby that has his name on it and looks around the classroom in wanderment. He then accidentally bumps into another boy who is about his size and has brunette-colored hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack quickly apologized.

But, the boy just scowled at him and said, "Watch out, loser." Jack then frowned at him as the boy walked away. But then, an African-American boy walked beside him...

"His name's Chuck Javers. He's really mean," the boy explained.

"Is he mean all the time?" Jack asked him back.

"Pretty much. No one knows why. Hi, my name is Damon," the boy introduced himself and shaked Jack's hand.

"Hi, my name is Jack," Jack introduced himself back as their hands continued shaking. Then, Damon asked a girl who resembles him a little bit.

"This is my twin sister, Kim," Damon introduced the girl and then introduced Jack to her, "Kim, this is Jack."

"Hi, Jack," Kim greeted. "Do you wanna sit with us?"

"Okay," Jack agreed. The three then went on to sit down together in a huge round desk along with a couple other kids who also greeted Jack and the twins. The teacher, Mrs. Applebee, then took attendance and started her reading lesson.

"Can anyone read this sentence?" Mrs. Applebee referring to the sentence, "Cats eat mice and drink milk". "Chuck, how about you?"

Chuck started reading the sentence, "Sats...eat...mice...and...dink...milk?"

"Well, nice try, Chuck," Mrs. Applebee said indicating that was wrong but still tries to encourage her students to try again. "Jack, how about you?"

Jack then starts to read the sentence trying to remember what he heard his parents say during bedtime stories, "Cats...eat...mice...and...drink...milk?"

"Very good, Jack. Class, let's clap for him," Mrs. Applebee proudly said and the entire class clapped for Jack clearly very impressed except for Chuck who frowned. After the reading lesson, there came the math lesson and now, it was time for snacktime and recess where Jack played soccer and tag with his new twin friends. After recess, it is time for "Creativity Time" where Mrs. Applebee allows the class to do whatever they want as long as they think it's creative. Jack and the twins eventually found a Hot Wheels setup complete with a couple of cars. Jack then put the Hot Wheels setup together and asks the twins if they want to have a car race to which the twins became enthusiastic about.

"My car is going to kick your car's butt!" Damon said to Kim.

"Nuh-uh! My car is going to beat your car!" Kim defended back.

"All right, put your cars there," Jack instructed pointing to the starting line. After hearing the twins trash talk each other, all the other kids closed in to watch. "All right. On your marks, get set, and go!" Jack announced. Soon, the twins' cars raced away with a push like lightning and after about five seconds, they're both at the finish line with Kim's car coming in first.

"And Kim wins the race!" Jack announced with the other kids cheering while Damon congratulated his sister as he is not a sore loser. After seeing that the whole class has gathered around, Jack then asked, "All right, who's next?" with everyone going, "Me! Me! Me!" After a few other races, Chuck then came in front of the crowd and said, "That's it, Jack! Wanna race and see who the loser is?"

"Okay, Chuck. Bring it," Jack replied while the other kids went "oooh!" The two boys then started their cars at the starting line while Damon is getting ready to start the race.

"All right, get ready, get set, and go!" Damon announced as both Jack's and Chuck's cars were pushed and raced. After a few seconds, it was seen that Jack's car came to the finish line before Chuck's to which the entire class cheered.

"Nice race, Chuck," Jack said trying to be nice even after coming out as a winner.

"That's not fair! I always win everything! Whatever, this is not over," Chuck warned Jack and then left stomping.

"Okay...who's next?" Jack asked his other classmates who once again called out, "Me! Me! Me!"

About a half-hour later, it was about time for Jack and his classmates to go home. Brian and Mia unexpectedly arrived first and decide to talk to Mrs. Applebee to see if Jack was okay.

"Oh, Jack has been an absolute delight. And even though it is only the first day, it seems he is very popular with his classmates," Mrs. Applebee said smiling as she pointed to Jack and the other kids still doing Hot Wheel races with Jack doing the announcements.

"How about that?" Brian asked to Mia as they both smiled at the fact that Jack had fun on his very first day. After the other parents have arrived, Jack cleaned up the Hot Wheels setup and spotted his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Did you see that? I've had so much fun!" Jack excitedly started talking about his day.

"We saw that. I'm very glad to hear that, sweetie," Mia happily hugged and kissed him.

"What did I tell you, buddy? I knew everyone would see how smart and fun you are," Brian added.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow," Jack said as he walked out of the classroom with his proud parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**11 years old (My idea for Fast & Furious 8 if Paul Walker still lived)...**

After an intense early morning soccer practice on the Ridgeway Junior High School field, sixth-grader Jack showered, got dressed in his casual school outfit, and finally got to his locker five minutes before class. While he is getting his books for the day out, Damon and Kim, who are still his best friends since Kindergarten, arrived for their casual conversations.

"I cannot believe Chuck just did that to you, man. It's like he is a secret spy for the opposing teams, but his main target is you," Damon vented his frustration of what happened to his best friend on the soccer field this morning as he too is on the soccer team.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Oh, Chuck just "accidentally" kicked some mud on my face while he was supposed to kick the ball," Jack explained while he put air quotes on the word, "accidentally". Despite Chuck being his and Damon's soccer teammate, the two boys have been arch-enemies ever since the first day of Kindergarten. Not that Jack hasn't tried to get along with Chuck, but the latter seems threatened by the former's general popularity with their class as Chuck wishes to be top of the school's social chain but unlike Chuck, Jack doesn't care about being the most popular but just likes to be liked by his classmates.

"Whoa! Someone should just put that Chuck Javers in his place," Kim expressed her opinion while Jack and Damon nodded their heads. At that moment, Chuck came passing by.

"Hey, Jack. Did you love your mud facial this morning?" teased Chuck who then laughed as he left.

"Forget about him. He's not worth the trouble," Jack said trying to be the bigger person around. As the warning school bell rang, the three then head to their homeroom class which sadly also includes Chuck. The school bell then rang just as their homeroom teacher, Mr. Bender, came in.

"All right, class. Take your seats. I have an important announcement to make," Mr. Bender started. "Now it is that time of year. The time to pick our Sixth Grade Class President! This is when one student represents the entire class where he/she gets to solve problems regarding the entire class and coming up with valid good ideas to improve your school lives." With that result, the entire class was chatting with enthusiasm. "Okay. Any nominations?" Mr. Bender asked of the class.

"I nominate Jack!" Damon called out as quickly as he can which sort of left Jack blushing. Even though Damon has been his best friend forever, he could be quite an embarrassment for Jack sometimes.

"I second Jack's nomination!" Kim stated her support. Most of the class started shouting their support for Jack to be nominated too.

"All right. Jack O'Conner-Toretto is our first candidate. Anyone else?" Mr. Bender reported. Since Jack is a candidate, Chuck unsurprisingly elbows his right-hand boys, Jake and Bobby, signalling them to nominate him as a candidate too.

"Uh...I nominate Chuck!" Jake called out first.

"I also second Chuck's nomination!" Bobby then called out next.

"Okay. Chuck Javers is our second candidate. Anyone else?" Mr. Bender once again reported and asked. Since no one has spoken for a few minutes, Mr. Bender then announced, "All right. So far, Jack O'Conner-Toretto and Chuck Javers are two of our candidates. I will announce tomorrow if there are any other candidates from the other sixth grade homeroom classes. The election is one month from now, so I hope you each will run a great campaign. All right, class dismissed," Mr. Bender ended his announcement and the students have left for their respective classes.

After school, Jack walked with Damon and Kim to the family grocery store which Mia now owns again after returning to L.A. Jack now works with his mother as a way to help her out as she used to run the store by herself. As soon as they arrived, Jack puts on his apron while Damon and Kim settled themselves down on the bar stool and Jack gave them their usual snacks and beverages.

"Okay, dude, we need to get started on your campaign. We sure don't want that Chuck holding that over you for the rest of our school lives," Damon suggested.

"I'm not that worried. Besides, there are probably more candidiates going against me and Chuck and I'm pretty sure they can run pretty good and fair campaigns," Jack stated his opinion on the subject.

"You're probably right, Jack," Kim said. "But, Damon's got a point. You still need to be prepared. So, we'll be your campaign managers."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mia asked as she walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Conner-Toretto," Damon greeted in sort of a goofy way. Ever since Jack introduced Damon and Kim to his parents, Damon has a little crush on Mia which Jack and Kim find kind of disturbing.

"Excuse my gross brother, ma'am. We were coming up with campaign ideas. Jack is nominated for Sixth Grade Class President," Kim explained.

"Wow! That's great, sweetie," Mia congratulated her son.

"Thanks, Mom," Jack replied. After that, Brian, Dom, Letty, Roman, Tej, Tego, Rico, and Sean Boswell arrived at the store for their breaktime from working in the family garage. Sean Boswell was a friend of Han's from Tokyo since the latter has taught him how to drift while street racing. Han was soon murdered by Ian Shaw, Owen Shaw's older brother, around the time Jack was three years old. But with the help of Sean, the team managed to get revenge on Ian and Sean was later integrated into the Toretto team. After some casual greetings between them and Jack's friends, Mia decided to announce the big news.

"Hey, guys, guess what? Jack is running for Class President!" Mia then announced to which everyone responded with "That's great!", "Congratulations!", etc.

"Who is running against you?" Brian curiously asked.

"I have to hear about the others tomorrow, but one of them is Chuck Javers," Jack answered to which Damon and Kim responded with disgust.

"The kid who's always bothering you?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. We're pretty sure that he is running just to spite Jack," Damon expressed his opinion.

"Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. I'm going to run a fairly good campaign that would be probably better than Chuck can come up with," Jack boasted.

"I don't know, Jack. That dude has some pretty serious money," Damon expressed his worrisome as Chuck is very wealthy which could easily persuade the entire class.

"Well, whatever the case, little man, we'll be there to help you if you need us," Roman stated his and the others' willingness to help with Jack's campaign.

"Thanks," Jack smiled at his loving family and friends. He is so lucky to have these people in his life and he's pretty sure Chuck will never have that with his obnoxious and superior attitude. The next day, Jack and Chuck heard that there is one other candidate: a girl named Trish Hale. Jack and Trish don't antagonize one another, so they wished a fair campaign for each other.

"Well, good luck, Trish," Jack said.

"And good luck to you, Jack," Trish replied back. As she left, Chuck, along with Jake and Bobby, approaches Jack.

"Trying to suck up to Trish so that she'll go easy on you. That is really sneaky, Jack," Chuck once again started teasing Jack.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Chuck. We were wishing luck and being nice to each other through this whole thing. Something you might wanna try to do for the rest of your life," Jack teasingly suggested to Chuck.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I will work hard to make you miserable throughout our school life until we graduate," Chuck warned him.

"That's it. What exactly is your problem with me, Chuck?" Jack asked being frank with him.

"It's always about you, isn't it, Jack? That's my problem," Chuck answered though that wasn't really specific.

"Well, I am the one who has suffered from you ever since Kindergarten," Jack pointed out.

"Whatever. I am going to beat you and Trish in a month and you better get used to being ruled over by me for the rest of the year," Chuck boasted.

"I'll take my chances, Chuck. Good luck!" Jack ended his conversation and left as quickly as he can until the scene was going to get uglier.

Later tonight at home while Jack was doing his homework and the rest of the family was preoccupied with other things, he hears something. He then looks out the window and sees at least five cars coming up to their house. Worried, he runs to warn the others.

"Guys, there are like five cars coming up our way and I don't think they're here for a friendly visit," Jack warned them. Dom and Brian looked out the window to investigate and they both see that the drivers are rushing to the house armed with guns.

"Everybody into your cars! Jack, you go with your mother in her car," Dom ordered the others. "Mia, try to find a safe place for you and Jack, text us where you guys are, and also call Hobbs and Elena to inform them of the situation. We'll hold them off as much as we can!" Dom finished while he and the others prepared their weapons.

After quickly packing up some things, Mia and Jack rushed to her Acura car and the former drove as fast as she could despite a single enemy car chasing them. After she managed to lose them, she and Jack hid in a nearby motel where Mia goes on to text the others where they are and call Elena about what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**11 years old (Part 2)...**

An hour after Mia has called Elena and Hobbs, the others (including Max Power who is trained as a protective dog) have arrived safe and sound but not without some cuts and bruises on them. Mia and Jack then proceed to hug Brian since this was such a scary experience for them.

"Are you guys okay?" Brian asked very worried about what would've happened to the most two valuable people in his life.

"Well, we've had better nights," Mia sarcastically noted. "By the way, I called Elena and Hobbs and they're on their way."

"Thank God!" Letty exclaimed with a long breath from her mouth.

"Any idea who is doing this?" Jack curiously asked.

"We didn't get a good look on him. So, let's hope Elena and Hobbs have got something," Dom expreses his hope.

"Man, we said we were done with the Mission Impossible shit! This doesn't exactly say "done"!" Roman vented his frustration.

"Rome, you're not helping anyone if you keep yelling through your pie-hole," Tej scolded Roman.

A couple of hours later, Hobbs and Elena have arrived with some paperwork which also includes some incriminating photos.

"We have a pretty good idea on who's behind this," Hobbs reported. "Arturo Braga. He has escaped from federal prison a couple of weeks ago."

"How come we weren't informed of that then?" Brian asked in a quiet angry tone as this might've put his whole family in danger.

"You all have said that you were done with this whole thing," Elena explained. "We didn't want you guys to worry."

"Who's Arturo Braga?" Jack asked as he wasn't totally aware of his family's entire past.

"He's this psycho whom your dad and Uncle Dom put away in prison about a year before you were born," Mia explained to her son whom she felt didn't deserve the torture Braga is about to bring.

"Agent Neves and I have rented the safehouse in London where you all can be safe and plan your strategies if you want to take him down again," Hobbs said referring to the safehouse they have used when they were hired to take down Owen Shaw and his team.

"Then, I better call Damon and Kim. I gotta tell them to tell the school that I better drop out of the election," Jack sadly suggested as he took out his cellphone.

"Jack, you were going to work so hard on this. Don't drop out. Maybe your friends could do the campaign stuff without you," Sean suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll ask them," Jack said as he dials Damon's number through speed dial.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?" Damon casually asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Damon, this is a serious emergency. A psycho and his killer team tried to take out me and my family tonight," Jack started telling his situation.

"Seriously? Are you okay?" Damon asked getting concerned as a close best friend would.

"Yeah, we're fine for now. But, I'm going have to leave town for a while, so could you and Kim manage to do the campaign without me around?" Jack asked getting right to the point.

"Oh, yeah! Don't you worry about it, buddy. Besides, Kim and I have hired a couple of our friends to help out so you are in good hands, dude," Damon replied.

"Awesome! You rock, Damon," Jack said who is starting to cheer up.

"Thanks. You just be careful and hope you make it out alive in time for the speeches," Damon wished his friend luck.

"All right. I'll e-mail you once each day, so that you're sure that I'm alive. Bye," Jack finished his phone call.

"Well, the election is in good hands. Now, I can focus on making sure we all get out of this alive," Jack announced to his family. The next morning, everyone including Max Power took Roman's private jet to the safehouse in London. Once they arrived at the safehouse, the team was split into groups of two: Dom and Brian, Letty and Sean, Hobbs and Elena, Roman and Tej, Leo and Santos, and Mia and Jack along with Max Power guarding them. Jack decides to spend all the time the team has been trying to take down Braga and his team on playing with Max Power and communicating his friends via e-mail in order to continue on the campaign.

A few days later with everyone around, Jack gets a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Jack. This is Chuck," Chuck nonchalantly said.

"Chuck, how did you get my number?" Jack asked very curious.

"School connections. Duh!" Chuck answered if that was obvious. "So, I have seen that you have ditched school the last few days. Too wimpy to show your face to the others and let your little friends be your campaign slaves?"

"Listen Up-Chuck!" Jack talked very loudly as he was getting really frustrated with Chuck. "I had to leave town because there's a psycho on the loose who is trying to get revenge on my family and by that, I mean trying to kill us! So, I'm really not in the mood for you, ok?!"

"Oh, that's not very nice, Jack. Maybe that psycho is doing me a favor. Anyway, I just thought you should know I have came up with a strategy that is guaranteed to make you look bad and I bet you are just dying to know what it is," Chuck continued with his gloating.

"Don't hold your breath, Chuck. Just remember that Trish is also running and I think she has a good chance of winning from what I've heard," Jack reminded him.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her. From what I've seen, I think she has a very weak campaign," Chuck expressed his opinion.

Wanting to stop talking to Chuck, Jack grabs a bag of potato chips, held it close to his phone's mouthpiece, started crunching the chips, and said, "I'm sorry, Chuck. Are you still there? I can barely hear you. I think we're breaking up."

"I know that trick. You're crunching potato chips," Chuck correctly guessed.

"I don't care. Just get out of my way!" Jack warned ending his phone call. After hanging up, he sees that his whole family is staring at him. "I hope this doesn't make you think less of me." The others reassured him it doesn't. Max Power then came over to cheer Jack up by licking his hand to which Jack responded by petting him and then said to him, "Hey, boy. I wish you could just bite Chuck's big fat head off. That would really help me."


	6. Chapter 6

**11 years old (Part 3)**

It has been a week and a half since the Toretto team has left L.A. and once again, the entire team except for Mia, Jack, and Max Power has gone out in order to catch Braga and his team. While checking his e-mail, Jack discovers an e-mail from Damon that says: EMERGENCY, MAN! THIS TIME, CHUCK HAS DONE A REAL LOW!

With that in mind, Jack nervously saw that Chuck has sent an e-mail to Damon who then forwarded it to Jack. The e-mail from Chuck reads: HEY, JACK. REMEMBER THAT THREAT I MADE EARLIER THAT YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE? WELL, WATCH THE VIDEO THAT I HAVE ATTACHED. DON'T WORRY. I HAVEN'T PRESENTED TO THE ENTIRE CLASS YET UNTIL YOU HAVE WATCHED IT. BUT IF YOU KEEP YOUR CAMPAIGN GOING, I WILL SEND IT. LET ME KNOW. HATEFULLY, CHUCK.

_What could Chuck have against me?_ Jack wondered whether this blackmail note is worth dropping out of the campaign. He quickly opened the video attachment where it starts with Chuck saying, "So, do you really think Jack O'Conner-Toretto would make a good president? Well, here's what your president will end up in the future: behind bars!" and then it showed Jack's picture with a graphic prison cell block closing in on him. "And if you don't believe me," Chuck continued, "See these." The video then shows a certain something that finally left Jack's mouth open: his whole family's criminal records! "These are his family's criminal records. And should we trust someone whose family are common criminals? I don't think so! So, there! I just saved you people from making a terrible mistake in voting for Jack O'Conner-Toretto. No need to thank me. Chuck Javers out," Chuck finished his video.

After watching the video, Jack just closed his laptop in shock and just started dialing Chuck's number to which Chuck answered, "I take it that you got my e-mail, Jack."

"Where did you get my family's criminal records? They were supposed to be wiped clean," Jack asked with a mixture of anger and tears.

"My mom and dad have FBI connections and turns out they have copies of those. I won't bore you with the details. So, ready to drop out?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, if these get out to the school, my family and I will be really humiliated. Please don't do this," Jack pleaded.

"I won't if you drop out of the race. How does it feel to be the loser now, Jack?" Chuck taunted.

After giving it a lot of thought, a defeated Jack answered, "Okay, Chuck. I drop out."

"That's what I like to hear. Later, loser," Chuck ended his call. Jack then goes to inform Damon and Kim of the news.

Later when everyone came back still safe and sound and ate their dinner, Jack was barely touching his with a very depressing look on his face.

"What's wrong, little racer?" Brian asked noticing the depressed look on his son's face.

"Everybody, I have an election update: I'm dropping out!" Jack said being frank as he has to tell his family as it involves them now. The whole place is now filled with confusing reactions.

"Why, sweetie?" Mia asked trying to console her son. Jack is seen making a nervous look as he is now suddenly feeling reluctant to tell them. "What is it? Come on, you can tell us," Dom assured of him.

"Earlier today, Chuck sent me a blackmail e-mail. He said that if I didn't drop out of the race, he will send this video," Jack started explaining and then showed the video where everyone could watch. After the video has finished, Jack can look at the angry and horrified look on everyone's faces.

"You're right! That kid is not playing fair," Tej expressed his opinion on the matter. "You're going to let him get away with this?"

"Guys! It's a stupid election! I don't really care if I am president or not! I care more about you guys than anything else in the world. So if that keeps our entire family from total humiliation, I will drop out," Jack said reminding everyone how much he loves them.

"So, you're willing to drop out so that nothing would happen to us?" Brian asked. "Buddy, I have to admit: I am proud of you," Brian says as he and Mia move in with Jack for a family hug.

"I love you, guys. And because I love you..." Jack was starting to say when he saw something that he didn't expect and had to warn the people he loves, "I have to tell you that Braga and his henchmen are coming right at us!" he then warned. That got everybody's attention and while Mia, Jack, and Max Power hide from the commotion, the two armies battle it out. There were some of Braga's henchmen that found Mia and Jack, but luckily Max Power, being the brave watchdog that he is, starts attacking them which kept them safe. And sooner than they thought, it was all over resulting in Braga dying in a car crash after a lengthy car chase between him and Brian. Relieved that Brian is safe, Mia and Jack proceed to hug him again. The entire group, who are luckily alive, then travel back to L.A. in Roman's private jet and once they arrived, they pretended like nothing happened. But Jack is not done yet...

The next morning, Jack went back to school. It was the day of the candidate speeches which is now between Chuck and Trish. Trish is making her speech while Chuck is backstage to which then Jack decides to sneak in and have a little chat with him.

"Jack, what are you doing here? This is for candidates only," Chuck pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to run again. I just need to talk to you," Jack assuring his peace.

"What?" Chuck asked rudely.

"Since I dropped out, I think it is fair that you give me back my family's criminal records back," Jack asked once again being frank. "It's no need to drag my family into this. I admit, they used to be common criminals and what those records say are true. But, it is all in the past and do you know they have changed their ways? For me. I love my family more than anything else in the whole world and I never want to see them hurt. So, what do you say? Be a good guy and give me back those records?"

"That is very touching, loser. But have you met me? I get to have these records over you for the rest of our school lives," Chuck taunted.

"I gave you a chance, Chuck," Jack started saying with a smile on his face. Then at that moment, Tej unexpectedly arrived with a mini video camera. "Chuck, I don't believe you have met my Uncle Tej. He's a computer genius and guess what? Our entire conversation has been filmed through the big screen onstage".

The panicked Chuck then runs onstage where he sees that it is true and when the entire class sees him, they all start booing him therefore completely humiliating him. As a result of his humiliation, Chuck announces that he is dropping out of the race which then leaves Trish running unopposed. Since that happened, Trish eventually won to be Sixth Grade Class President much to Jack and his friends' relief, but not before Trish thanked Jack for busting Chuck for who he really is. And why Jack isn't bothered that his family's past has somehow caught up to him? Because he loves them no matter what and that's what's all about, right? Unconditional family love!


	7. Chapter 7

**13 years old...**

After their routine afternoon soccer practice on the Ridgeway Junior High School field, Jack and Damon (who are now in eighth grade) were packing up and ready to go home. While starting on their way to the Toretto market for Jack's shift, they spotted the girls' soccer team making their own way home too including Megan Brooks, the most beautiful girl Jack has laid his eyes on. She has long jet-black hair, brown eyes with long eyelashes, and totally clear skin. It is insinuated that Megan also likes Jack as the two have been flirting back and forth, but this time, Jack is motivated to ask her out on a first official date.

"All right, here's your chance, man," Damon whispered to Jack excitedly while shaking his shoulder while Jack is hoping that no one has saw that.

"Damon, calm down! The whole point is to be calm, cool, and collected," Jack reminded him. He then walked up to Megan. "Hey, Megs," Jack casually greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Jack," she casually greeted happy to see him.

"How was your soccer practice?" Jack asked starting up their conversation.

"Us girls are doing really great this year, I must say. Look, Jack, I have to wait for my dad, so is there something you want to ask me?" Megan asked.

"Okay, here it goes: do you want to hang out with me on Saturday night?" Jack asked once again being frank as he has another commitment to get to.

"I would love to," Megan answered smiling. "I'll text you."

"I'll text you back," Jack said smiling as Megan left. _Wow! _He thought on his way to the market for his shift where he sees Damon waiting for him.

"Well?" Damon asked excited.

"Don't freak out: she said yes!" Jack reported to which Damon responded by patting him on the back. But then, Mia came in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mia asked what was pretty much the one question she would ask everyday.

"Uh...nothing," Jack and Damon said simultaneously making Mia laugh with suspicion. She then decides to take advantage of Damon's crush on her by getting really close to him.

"Jack asked out Megan Brooks on a date! And she said yes!" Damon quickly blurted out to which Mia smiled satisfied while Jack looked at him with an evil look. Damon, in a panic, then took out his wallet, paid for the stuff he ate and drank, and ran away as fast as he could.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Jack sarcastically yelled at the wimpy Damon. He then turned to look at his mother nervously.

"So, who is Megan Brooks?" Mia slyly asked her son who is now looking more embarrassed than ever and now, it is even more inconvenient when Brian and Dom walked into the market.

"What Megan Brooks?" Brian asked now curious about the whole situation.

"Apparently, Jack asked a girl out on a date and she said yes," Mia teasingly repeating what Damon had just said.

"Ohhh...who is Megan Brooks?" Dom asked smiling and Jack was getting tired that question is getting repeated every minute.

"It's not a big deal. She's a girl from school who plays for the girls' soccer team whom I happen to find very attractive and asked to hang out on Saturday night," Jack answered as calm as he can. _I am so going to kill Damon at school tomorrow. _He thought.

"So, your first date? Do you need our help?" Brian asked as this is a big milestone in his son's life.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Jack admitted being nervous. He then sees his mother staring over at them and says, "Uh...Mom, this is sort of a male-only zone," Jack signalling Mia to leave.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," Mia said non-chalantly although she would die to know what advice they're going to be giving to her little boy.

On Saturday night, the showered Jack hurriedly got dressed in his jeans, white t-shirt, blue cardigan sweater, white socks and black slip-on sneakers. Mia was secretly watching and quietly laughing to herself. It reminded her of the time Dom first brought Brian to the Toretto house and she hurried to make herself more presentable and attractive to him. She then sees Jack put some cologne on himself and then she sees him putting breath spray on his mouth which then sparked her needed attention.

"Do you really need breath spray, sweetie?" Mia asked entering her son's room.

"Okay, Mom, first of all, knock. And second of all, it is either minty fresh or stinky cheeseburger. What do you girls like? That is a toughie," Jack sarcastically answered acting kind of annoyed.

"I just don't want you to rush into anything," Mia warned Jack.

"What, like sex? Mom, I'm thirteen and still in junior high. You don't have to worry about that until I turn eighteen and leave the house for college," Jack reassured her.

"Okay, good," Mia said relieved. There was a knock on the door and Jack wondered if it is Megan. Unfortunately, it is Roman, Tej, and Sean.

"Rome, Tej, Sean, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he doesn't really expect more people to come which made him even more nervous when Megan comes.

"We just came to wish you luck and actually see the girl herself," Tej explained. _That's what I am worried about_. Jack thought to himself.

"Do you need a ride?" Dom asked. Jack and Megan have made plans to watch the new action movie that had just come out in the cinema and have some dinner afterwards. Many of Jack's family would've guessed that Megan would want to see one of those romantic comedies that most girls love, but Jack explained that Megan is a tomboy and prefers action flicks.

"No need. The theater is only three blocks away and the restaurant where we'll be dining at is next door to the theater," Jack answered with a "why did he just ask that" look on his face.

"Do you need some money?" Brian asked his son.

"No, I have most of my "Whatever I want" allowance," Jack answered confidently. Since Jack has many priorities that require money, he divided his allowance into three categories: "Whatever I Want", "Necessities" and "My First Car".

"You are definitely ready, buddy. I can't believe it. My boy going on his first date," Brian proudly praised Jack.

"Thanks, Dad," Jack said.

Then, there is a knock on the door and Jack correctly guessed who it is: Megan! Megan then enters the Toretto house dressed in a purple blouse, jeans, and brown boots.

"Hey, Jack," Megan casually greeted and then looked at the people behind Jack staring at her.

"Megan, this is... everybody," Jack introduced nervously. "Everybody, this is Megan".

"Nice to meet you all," Megan said to them and they responded with casual greetings. Jack then introduced each family member after another. Whenever Megan is not looking, they all gave Jack thumbs up to which Jack signals them to put their thumbs down.

"Wow! You guys must be really close," Megan noted jokingly.

"Yeah, close enough for Jack to tell us he really likes you," Roman blurted out to which Jack slapped his face.

"Uh...why don't we head out? We don't want to keep the movie goers waiting," Jack quickly said then led Megan to the door. As he left, he noted to Roman, "I hate you" to which everyone grinned.

For Jack and Megan, at least the movie part went well as they both really liked it and they both smiled at each other when the hero and the heroine expressed their romantic feelings for each other. They then went to a casual restaurant where they would talk and enjoy each other for a while. And when the night was going well, Chuck appeared at a restaurant with a blonde girly girl from their class named Tammy Lynn.

_Oh, great! Chuck is here! _Jack thought in disgust. _Oh, great! Tammy is here! _Megan thought with the same reaction. Tammy and Megan are like Jack and Chuck: enemies ever since the day they met.

"Hey, Jack. Aw...I see that a girl is actually desperate enough to go out with you," Chuck teased.

"Megan on a date? That's so rich! I thought her stinky soccer uniform was the perfect male repellent," Tammy teased along with him which got them both laughing.

"Let's just ignore them," Jack suggested to himself and Megan although they so both want to get back at them. Then at the moment, Tammy picked up Megan's water glass.

"Here, Megan. Let me do your hair for you. You want to look perfect for your boy," Tammy slyly said as she spilled the water on Megan's head to which Megan responded with a gasp. Chuck laughed while Jack just stared in shock.

"Thank you, Tammy. And in return, why don't I give you a new set of cosmetics called "Spaghetti Mash-Up"?" Megan said who immediately picked up her tomato-covered spaghetti and threw it directly at Tammy's face to which she and Jack responded with laughter.

"You think that's funny, Jack? Well, my date shouldn't have all the fun," Chuck said as he picked up Jack's plate of spaghetti and smashed the spaghetti on his face.

"You know what, Chuck? I have always said that your head is made of chowder," Jack said as he picked up someone else's bowl of chowder and poured it all over Chuck's head. "And this confirms it". Pretty soon, a food fight ensues between the two couples for a few minutes until waiters came rushing in.

"All right, who is responsible for this?" the restaurant's manager interrogated.

"It was those two..." Chuck and Tammy immediately blame Jack and Megan, but what they didn't notice is that Jack and Megan have quickly drifted out of the restaurant but not before leaving money to pay for their meals. This leaves Chuck and Tammy behind to clean up the mess both couples have made much to their chagrin.

Jack and Megan were now on their way home laughing about the whole incident at the restaurant as they admit that it was the most fun they had all night, but did admit that they enjoyed each other's talks and company. Jack took a look at his phone to look at the time and then said, "Well, we better get home. My family has a thing early tomorrow".

"What kind of thing?" Megan curiously asked.

"It's a street-racing event called Race Wars. My family has been racing for years during these events," Jack explained.

"Your family street races?" Megan asked which got Jack a little nervous until she said..."That is so cool!"

"Really?" Jack asked very surprised.

"Totally! I haven't actually seen those races but my older brothers got me hooked up on them! We would play video game versions of those all of the time!" she explained.

"Well, I hope I'm not being too forward about this, but do you want to come? Just don't mention it to your parents because it's sort of an illegal underground thing," Jack asked her.

"Don't worry. My parents totally trust me, so that won't be a problem," Megan said with a sneaky look on her face. With that in sight, Jack just might think he has found the most perfect girl.

When they finally reached Megan's doorstep, she and Jack then faced each other. "I had a really good time, Jack," Megan said with a smile. "And I hope I'm not being too forward about this, but do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Uhh...I didn't expect this. But, I had a really great time too, so I think that is a yes to being your boyfriend thing," Jack answered.

"Great," Megan said still with that smile on her face. The two then leaned in where their lips touched each other for a kiss that lasted about 10 seconds. That was the first kiss for each of them.

To reassure himself, Jack asked about the kiss, "How was that?" to which Megan replied, "Perfect". The two then bid each other good night where Megan entered into her house and Jack was on his way back to his house in a daydreaming gaze. He then arrived home where his whole family is in the living room anticipated to hear about how his first date went.

Snapped out of his daydreaming gaze, he said to his family, "Seriously, guys? Don't you guys have better things to do? You know what? I'm not going to get annoyed nor mad. I had the best date of my life and I got a girlfriend!" to which everyone responded with congratulatory responses.


End file.
